the_empire_of_grandelumierefandomcom-20200214-history
Louis Frederick de Nassau
Louis Frederick de Nassau (September 30th 1750-Present) is a Grandelumierian nobleman, military commander, and businessman. He is a member of House Nassau, and cousin of the current Duchesse de Lorraine, Louise Therese de Nassau. Reign of Louis XI -Childhood, Monsieur de Treves Born to the then Monsieur and Madame de Treves of House Nassau, Louis had a childhood much like many of the other members of the Court, he would be born in Chateau de Saint-Etienne, surrounded by a small group of close family, though notably Hyacinthe Charles de Nassau and his grandfather, Louis Alphonse, Comte de Treves. During his childhood his father would die, fighting in the invasion of Corsica, sparking Louis' interest in joining the Imperial Army, like many other members of House Nassau before him had. Despite his young age, his father left him ownership of several companies, which Hyacinthe Charles would manage for him until he came of age. In 1774 his mother would die of smallpox. The same year, Louis would be sent to a military academy, in order to become an officer in the Imperial Army, he would spend 5 years here, and receive the rank of Capitaine upon graduating, being given command of the 12th Horse Company of the Imperial Army, where he would develop a love for both horses, and leading cavalry units. American Revolution - Monsieur de Treves When he turned 16 he was given the control over the family businesses, Hyacinthe Charles taking time to aid him strongly in the process, ensuring their prosperity whilst the young officer was training. In the year 1779, Louis would sail to The Thirteen Colonies, without the Imperial army to aid the British in securing the lands from the rebellion taking place, he would aid in the leading of a British 17th Lancers cavalry regiment, which would later merge into Tarleton's Raiders. Louis would fight in several battles throughout the revolution, reportedly being of great aid to Tarleton across the course of the revolution, though his efforts making little change in the outcome. Before the British surrender in 1781, Louis would sail back to Europe. Across the course of the revolution Louis would acquire many scars and other injuries, most notably a scar down left of his face, two inches from his eye, going straight down, from hairline to chin, causing him to be considered somewhat 'ugly' at Court. Reign of Louis XII - Duc de Lorraine Louis would first land back in Europe at a Royal Navy Dockyard in Devonport, where he would formally, and honourably, be dismissed from his position in the Tarleton's Raiders, after which he would sail to Denmark-Norway, from which he would tour around much of Europe, going from Sweden and Finland, to as far South as Greece, before returning North again to Russia. He would go through all the hardships, difficulties, and expenses of such to 'culturally' educate himself, and gain knowledge of these nation's first hand. Only hearing news of the Emperor's death, days after the occurrence, he would swiftly begin his return journey to the Empire, due to having been at Saint Petersburg, to travel back to the Empire without hindrance would take him a month, but due to slight delays he would only return on the 13th of February. Louis would re-enter the Empire through the Duchy of Nassau, where he would be informed of the death of Hyacinthe Charles de Nassau, making his daughter the new Duchesse de Lorraine, and making Louis the Duc de Nassau. Due to his new position, he would spend the rest of the day, ensuring the territories records, and finances, were all in order, to be informed of the revolution in Dijon late in the day. Riding fast for Dijon with a small detachment of Imperial Army forces, bringing merely 30 men, including himself, he would enter the city to find it in what he described as "A city turned to the service of the Devil himself" Going through the Palace, after being almost attacked by the crowd, he would find it torn apart, as if by a wild beast, it is here he would learn that the Emperor, and much of the Court, had been taken prisoner. He would, falsely, declare support of the revolution, taking residence in the Hotel opposite Tour du Temple, where he would secretly organise the overthrowing of the First Consul and his 'Republic'. He would be appointed by the Empress Dowager to ensure loyalist Imperial Army forces were ready to fight when needed, and be appointed as the Marechal General of the Imperial Army. He is said to of had many talks with the Commander of the Imperial Guard, whom had also escaped capture. Louis would play a part in the overthrowing of the First Consul and his revolutionary government, through discussions with the Konig of Prussia, organising the protection of loyalist troops in Prussia until the time was right, along with gaining the support of their navy to quickly move the combined forces. During the battle at the Basilica of Saint-Benignus, Louis is seen to have fought valiantly, slaying many of the rebel forces in the close quarters combat that ensued after the British Army's initial attack. Reign of Louis XIV - Duc de Lorraine Louis would be appointed as the Lord Chancellor of Defence after the revolution, however later be removed. During a ball, hosted with the intent to form marriages between nobility, Louis would become engaged to the Princesse d'Angleterre, marrying her in the the Basilica of Saint-Benignus on the 18th of March, 1771. Soon after his marriage, Louis would merge all the companies his father had passed down to him, to form the Guilliman Trading Company, named after the founder of a majority of the companies, and a notable member of House Nassau. In the brief time between the death of the Lord Chancellor of Defence in 1771, and the picking of the new one, Louis would introduce reforms to the army, most notably leading to the demotion of the Duc de Auvergne, demoting him from the rank of General, to Brigadier. Other than this notable change lower ranks would also be slightly changed. Legacy Louis Frederick de Nassau, and his wife Victoire Elisabeth de Nassau, Duc and Duchesse de Lorraine, would live long and prosperous lives in the Empire, having a total of four children together, three daughters and a son, the eldest daughter being their heir, the son having been born merely minutes later. Through both his title, court position, and the Guilliman Trading Company, Louis would amass an amazing wealth for his family, often buying them extravagant clothing, furniture, and decoration from all the corners of the Empire. At the age of 43 he would take his close family on a journey across Europe, much like the one he personally partook as a youth, though he is claimed to have said that it was much more enjoyable with a family. He would begin the writing of an autobiography once he returned from this trip, continuing to add to it every few months, finalising it on the day before his death. He would continue his military service, bringing the Imperial Guard to the peak of it's activity in decades to ensure the safety of the Emperor and his court. He would personally protect the Emperor from harm, at times death, across his life, before reluctantly retiring from his position in the guard at the age of 63, under the Emperor's orders, however he would still aid in the overseeing of the Guard, and still prove able to protect the Emperor, continuing to save him from harm time and time again. On the 23rd of September, 1838, Louis Frederick de Nassau would collapse, and be rushed to his chambers at Saint-Etienne, then upon his request, carefully be moved to the Chateau de Lorraine, where he would stay bedridden for several days, surrounded by family and closest friends. On the 30th of September, in the midst of a conversation with his dearest wife, discussing recent scientific discoveries and inventions, one of their favourite topics, he would pass into a deep sleep, in which he would be given his last rites, from which he would only awaken briefly hours later, saying to his wife in a barely audible voice, "Thank you for this birthday, dearest Victoire, I shall see you on the other side..." At 18:34 on the 30th of September, Louis Frederick de Nassau would pass away, peacefully, in his own home and bed, surrounded by the the things he treasured most in life, his family and friends. His body, in a large funeral procession, would be transported from le Chateau de Lorraine to the city of Dijon, where a funeral would be held in the Basilica, and then transported to the city of Nassau, where he would be buried in the crypt of House Nassau, alongside his relatives, once again with his parents, and family. Louis Frederick's name would live on, being mentioned in many historical books as a great military man of the Empire of Grandelumiere, and a key aspect in freeing the Empire from the grips of revolution. He would also be noted as one of the most successful holders of the title Duc de Lorraine, bring a new era of prosperity and wealth to the House, and it's territories. The Guilliman Trading Company would change it's name, becoming the Louis & Guilliman Trading Company, to honour it's founder. Issues Elisabeth Augustine de Nassau - 2nd of April, 1771 - 3rd of June, 1857 Antoine Charles de Nassau - 2nd of April, 1771 - 28th July, 1854 Louise Victoire - 5th of March, 1775 - 4th of May, 1847 Sophie Florette de Nassau - 1st of January, 1787 - 20th December, 1868Category:Grandelumierian Nobility Category:Grandelumierian Army Category:House Nassau Category:Dukes of Nassau Category:Dukes of Lorraine Category:Heads of House Nassau